Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier
Directed by Mike Nawrocki and Cory Edwards *Produced by J. Chris Wall *Written by Cory Edwards *Musical Score composed by Kurt Heinecke and John Williams *Running time: 133 minutes Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier is a theatrical film presented by Universal Pictures and coming up in October 14, 2016. It's a science fiction film. Captain Cuke, First Officer, Mr. Spork, and the rest of the crew of the USS Applepies are sent to stop the evil space pirate, Luntar the Looter. Post-credits scene Before the rest of the credits, Oscar delivers Captain Cuke's pizza, who decides to share it with his crew. Cast of Characters *Jeffrey Garcia as Captain Cuke *Martin Short as Mr. Spork *Stephanie Morgenstern as T-BOT *Bill Hader as Luntar *Tara Strong as Oliver *Anna Faris as Luna *Kristen Bell as Luteniment Whoareyou *Sean Hayes as Ziggy *Steve Carell as Admiral Nezzer *Bill Fagerbakke as Gourd Captain *Tom Kenny as Gourd Explorer *Patrick Warburton as Scallion Explorer *Tony Shalhoub as Ping zee Perilous *Tom Hanks as Archibald Who *Greg Berg as Oscar the Pizza Delivery Gourd *Frank Welker as PAL Songs *Star Wars Main Theme - Music by John Williams *Mewantium - Words by Mike Mawrocki, Music by Mike Mawrocki and Kurt Heinecke, Produced by Kurt Heinecke *I Wonder - Words by Cory Edwards, Music by Cory Edwards and Kurt Heinecke, Produced by Kurt Heinecke *Good for the Grabbing - Words by Cory Edwards and Mike Nawrocki, Music by Cory Edwards and Kurt Heinecke, Produced by Kurt Heinecke *Enough to Share - Words by Cory Edwards and Mike Nawrocki, Music by Kurt Heinecke and Mike Nawrocki, Produced by Seth Mosley *Enough to Share (Reprise) - Words by Cory Edwards and Mike Nawrocki, Music by Kurt Heinecke and Mike Nawrocki, Produced by Seth Mosley *Star Wars Episode I End Credits Music - Music by John Williams Characters Captain Cuke.png|Captain Cuke (the protagonist) Mr. Spork.png|Mr. Spork (the dueteragonist) TBOT.png|T-Bot (the tritagonist) Oliver.png|Oliver (the tetartagonist) Luntar the Looter.png|Luntar the Looter (the main antagonist) Luna.png|Mrs. Luna (the secondary antagonist) Ziggy.png|Ziggy (the supporting character) Lieutenant_Whoareyou.png|Lieutenant Whoareyou (the supporting character) Admiral_Nezzer.png|The Admiral (the supporting character) Fennel Quadrant.png|Fennel Quadrant (the supporting characters) Ping.png|Ping zee Perilous (the supporting character) Dr._Archibald_Who.png|Dr. Who (the minor character) Pizza_Delivery_Gourd.png|The Pizza Guy (the minor character) Fun Facts *McDoodle's is a parody of McDonald's. *M&N's is a parody of M&M's. * There are many references to various sci-fi movies and T.V. shows. ** PAL being a reference to Hal from 2001: A Space Odyssey. ** Cuke and Dr. Spork are references to Kirk and Dr. Spock from Star Trek. The U.S.S. Applepies is a reference to the U.S.S. Enterprise. It is even able to beam the crew up (although the feature was out of order in the episode, so they used ropes instead). ** The story begins with an opening crawl like the Star Wars films. ** After the sumo-bot fighters wonder who alerted the crew of the U.S.S. Applepies, Archibald pops out of a police box and says "That's'' Doctor'' Who to you! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm wanted in the nineteenth century ta-ta." He and the police box then disappear. This is obviously a reference to Doctor Who. ** When Cuke and Dr. Spork are in Luntar's dungeon, T-Bot suggests she records their call for help holographically and send it to others. Cuke tells her they won't do that unless it's their only hope. This is a reference to when Princess Leia did the same thing in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. ** A bumper sticker on Cuke and Spork's van says "My other car's a DeLorean". This is a reference to the Back to the Future film trilogy. ** There are several quotes similar to those said in the Star Wars films, such as "We don't need to see your photos. Move along." (photos is said instead of identification), "Stay on target...", and "It's a trap!". **"Houston, we have a problem is from Apollo 13. **"Phone home" is of course a reference to E.T. **Knocking over the trash can when backing up and the line "1.21 gigawatts" are references to back to the future. **"Game over man!" And the stomach rumbling from alien egg are references to "Aliens". * Captain Cuke said that Luntar stole his captain underpants. This a reference to the series of children's books, Captain Underpants by Dav Pilkey. *In the show, Luna said that they should prepare them for evacuation, but on the DVD subtitles, said that Applepies said the line, but it was wrong. DVD Scenes # Opening Logos # The Fennel Frontier # Meewantium Moon # Finders Keepers # Last Pudding Cup # Luntar's Super Grabber # Space Tourists # Into The Dungeon # A Super Sharer! # Credits